Aura
What Aura is Aura is a form of energy that resides in everything. Aura is visible to anyone who has had enough practice to see it and can sometimes be seen from the sheer amount of the Aura that a being has. Aura has multiple colors which can mean a multitude of things, Aura for a Star Seed can also indicate their species is they are from the Andromeda galaxy. To some humans "Aura" is often defined as the "Soul/Essence" of a person for Star Seeds these two things are different. Earth witches may refer to this type of energy as "mana". Colors of Aura and their Meanings (Earth Standards) Red Aura (Earth) Red Aura: Relates to the physical body, hart or circulation.The densest color, it creates the most friction. Friction attracts or repels; money worries or obsessions; anger or unforgiveness; anxiety or nervousness Deep red: Grounded, realistic, active, strong will-power, survival-oriented. Muddied red: Anger (repelling) Clear red: Powerful, energetic, competitive, sexual, passionate Pink-bright and light: Loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, compassion;new or revieved romantic relationship. Can indicate clairaudience. Dark and murky pink: Immature and/or dishonest nature Orange Red: Confidence, creative power In a good, bright and pure state, red energy can serve as a healthy ego. Orange Aura (Earth) Orange Aura: Relates to reproductive organs and emotions.The color of vitality, vigor, good health and excitement. Lots of energy and stamina, creative, productive, adventurous, courageous, outgoing social nature; currently experiencing stress related to apetites and addictions; Orange-Yellow: Creative, intelligent, detail oriented, perfectionist, scientific. Yellow Aura (Earth) Yellow Aura: Relates to the spleen and life energy. It is the color of awakening, inspiration, intelligence and action shared, creative, playful, optimistic, easy-going. Light or pale yellow: Emerging psychic and spiritual awareness; optimism and hopefulness; positive excitement about new ideas. Bright lemon-yellow: Struggling to maintain power and control in a personal or business relationship; fear of losing control, prestige, respect, and/or power. Clear gold metallic, shiny and bright: Spiritual energy and power activated and awakened; an inspired person. Dark brownish yellow or gold: A student, or one who is straining at studying; overly analitical to the point of feeling fatigued or stressed; trying to make up for "lost time" by learning everything all at once. Green Aura (Earth) Green Aura: Relates to heart and lungs.It is a very comfortable, healthy color of nature. When seen in the aura this usually represents growth and balance, and most of all, something that leads to change.Love of people, animals, nature; teacher; social Bright emerald green: A healer, also a love-centered person Yellow-Green: Creative with heart, communicative Dark or muddy forest green: Jealousy, resentment, feeling like a victim of the world; blaming self or others; insecurity and low self-esteem; lack of understanding personal responsibility; sensitive to perceived criticism Blue Aura (Earth) Blue: Aura: Relates to the throat, thyroid. Cool, calm, and collected. Caring, loving, love to help others, sensitive, intuitive. Soft blue: Peacefulness, clarity and communication;truthful; intuitive Bright royal blue: Clairvoyant; highly spiritual nature; generous; on the right path; new opportunities are coming Other Aura Colors (Earth) Turquoise: Relates to the immune system.Sensitive, compassionate, healer, therapist. Indigo Aura: Relates to the third eye, visual and pituitary gland.Intuitive, sensitive, deep feeling. Violet Aura : Relates to crown, pineal gland and nervous system.The most sensitive and wisest of colors. This is the intuitive color in the aura, and reveals psychic power of attunement with self.Intuitive, visionary, futuristic, idealistic, artistic, magical. Lavender Aura: Imagination, visionary, daydreamer, etheric. Silver Aura : This is the color of abundance, both spiritual and physical. Lots of bright silver can reflect to plenty of money, and/or awakening of the cosmic mind. Bright metallic silver: Receptive to new ideas; intuitive; nurturing Dark and muddy gray: Residue of fear is accumulating in the body, with a potential for health problems, especially if gray clusters seen in specific areas of the body Gold Aura: The color of enlightenment and divine protection. When seen within the aura, it says that the person is being guided by their highest good. It is divine guidance. Protection, wisdom, inner knowledge, spiritual mind, intuitive thinker. BLACK AURA COLOR MEANING: Draws or pulls energy to it and in so doing, transforms it. It captures light and consumes it.Usually indicates long-term unforgiveness (toward others or another) collected in a specific area of the body, which can lead to health problems; also, entitities within a person's aura, chakras, or body; past life hurts; unreleased grief from abortions if it appears in the ovaries WHITE AURA COLOR MEANING: Reflects other energy. A pure state of light. Often represents a new, not yet designated energy in the aura.Spiritual, etheric and non-physical qualities, transcendent, higher dimensions. Purity and truth; angelic qualities. White sparkles or flashes of white light: angels are nearby;can indicate that the person is pregnant or will be soon EARTH AURA COLORS: Soil, wood, mineral, plant. These colors display a love of the Earth, of being grounded and is seen in those who live and work on the outdoors....construction, farming, etc. These colors are important and are a good sign. RAINBOWS: Rainbow-colored stripes, sticking out like sunbeams from the hand, head or body: A Reiki healer, or a Star Seed (This is only how humans view star seed Aura refer to the Star Seed section of this page for how Star Seeds see other Star Seeds aura and the meanings) PASTELS: A sensitive blend of light and color, more so than basic colors. Shows sensitivity and a need for serenity. DIRTY BROWN OVERLAY: Holding on to energies. Insecurity. DIRTY GRAY OVERLY: Blocking energies. Guardedness. Colors of Auras and their meanings (Star Seeds) Red Aura (Star Seeds) Red Aura Andromeda: Indicates a member of the Barian Species Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: ''' Unknown. '''Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. Blue Aura (Star Seeds) Blue Aura Andromeda: Indicates a member of the Astral species Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. Yellow Aura (Star Seeds) Yellow Aura Andromeda: Indicates a member of the Kirin species Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. Green Aura (Star Seeds) Green Aura Andromeda: Indicates member of the Cyromease species. Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. Orange Aura (Star Seeds) Orange Aura Andromeda: Indicates member of the Varkusion species. Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. Purple Aura (Star Seeds) Purple Aura Andromeda: Indicates a member of the Meskiath species. Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. White Aura (Star Seeds) White Aura Andromeda: Theorized color of Numeron Aura. Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. Black Aura (Star Seeds) Black Aura Andromeda: Indicates a Dark Soul, and can also indicate a Soul Demon however soul demons are not native to Andromeda and their home galaxy is currently unknown. Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. Indigo Aura (Star Seeds) Indigo Aura Andromeda: Indigo aura indicates a Dream Reaper subspecies. Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. Brown Aura (Star Seeds) Brown Aura Andromeda: Unknown. Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. Gold Aura (Star Seeds) Gold Aura Andromeda: Indicates one who has used the highest forms of Zayal. Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. Silver Aura (Star Seeds) Silver Aura Andromeda: Someone who is using Silver Zayal can be seen with this color aura. Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. Clear Aura (Star Seeds) Clear Aura Andromeda: Clear Aura is seen due to onlooker not having enough experience seeing aura, a common term for this is Aura Blindness. Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid: Unknown. Grey Aura (Star Seeds) Grey Aura Andromeda Galaxy: Unknown. Arcturus star system: Unknown. Pleiades star system: Unknown. Vega star system: Unknown. Sirius star system: Unknown. Pvila star system: Unknown. Orion star system: Unknown. Maldek Planet: Unknown. Renaid Galaxy: Unknown.